Traditional consumer aerial vehicles that can take off and land vertically can be generally classified into two types: multi-axis multi-propeller aerial vehicles and single-axis multi-propeller aerial vehicles. The single-axis multi-propeller aerial vehicle controls the flying posture of the aerial vehicle in the following two ways:
First, multiple groups of propellers are provided, and the angles of the propellers are changed so that the angles of each group of the propellers are different. The flying posture of the aerial vehicle is controlled by changing the directions of the downward winds generated by each group of the propellers. The structure of such kind of single-axis multi-propeller aerial vehicle is complicated, and it is difficult to control the angles of the propellers, so it is rare in consumer products.
Second, an empennage structure is provided so as to change the flying posture by driving the propeller on the empennage. The single-axis multi-propeller aerial vehicle with such a structure has a simple structure and is widely used in the market, but its appearance and shape are monotonous.